Haru vs queen
by nerd314314
Summary: Queen goes into the vrains and challenge Haru to a duel. who will win? Madeup card is used. I don't own vrains. Take place in episode 80 from vrains . sorry for errors. Rated T to be safe.


After watching the defeat of Blood shepherd by Lightning, Queen said " I am going into the vrains to destory my foes". Akira and Hayami said " you need backup to take down Lightning and his team!". Queen said " I am a higher up of sol tech, this should be no problem. If you two try to help me, I will fire both of you." Hayami and Akira said " ok". Queen logged into vrains with her normal form to the place where Lightning and Blood shepherd dueled.

Ai screamed " Queen, what are you doing here?!". Playmaker, Blue maiden, Aqua ,Soulburner and Flame said " You will pay for what you did to Earth!". Queen said " I will deal with you people later. we have a common enemy and it's lightning and his team. Their plans will lower my profits! I will not lose money due to them!". Soulburner screamed " you only care about money!". A voice then said " you may be a good business lady, but you're not that good as a duelist!". Queen yelled " who was that?".

Haru walked up and said " It was me!". Queen said " How dare you say that to me?! You are a ripoff of Bohman! you're a failure! I will duel you and crush you! When I win, I will do to you what I did to Earth! This will be a master duel!" starting her dueldisk. Haru said " I will expose your strength!". Queen and Haru then said "Duel!".

Queen said " I will go 1st! I play a spell called Allure calling. I can special summon up to 3 "Allure Queen" monsters from my hand in attack mode with their attack tripled! They can even use their effects . I can't normal summon this turn! I special summon 3 Allure Queen LV7 from my hand in attack mode. Their attack is now 4500! I end my turn! you can't beat my board!". Haru facepalmed and said " It's my turn! I draw!". Playmaker said " who do you want to win, Ai?" Ai said " I want both of them to lose!". Playmaker said " I understand!". Haru said in his mind " This hand is not the best. But It can deal with queen.". Queen said " you know you can't defeat me, you failure ai!". Haru said " you're the failure, queen! I play Dark Hole to destory all monsters on the field!". Queen said " No fair!" as she saw her monsters being destoryed. Haru said " since no monsters are in the main monster zone, I special summon Hydradrive Booster in attack mode. I use it to link summon Coolant Hydradrive in attack mode. My monster attacks you directly, Queen!. Queen said " You will pay!" while her lifepoints went down from 4000 to 3000. Haru said " I set 1 card facedown! My turn is over!". Playmaker was thinking in his head " Haru is using hydradrives?! But why?".

Queen said " I will not lose to a failure like you! My turn, I draw! I summon Queen's Bodyguard in attack mode. I attack your Coolant Hydradrive with Queen's Bodyguard . ". Haru said " I play my facedown,Shrink! This quick play spell cut down your monster 's attack by half. 1700/2 is 850.". Queen said " you will pay big time, Haru!" while her lifepoints went down from 3000 to 2850. Queen said " I set 1 card facedown . My turn is over!". Haru said "My turn, I draw! I play Pot of Desires! I banished the top ten cards of my deck facedown to draw 2 cards!". Queen said " So what, You can't defeat me!". Haru's smile got big when he drew his two new cards. Haru said " I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set!". Queen said " I hate you. I will defeat you!". Haru said " You will lose, Queen! I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Queen's Bodyguard to my field in attack mode. Both of my monsters attack you directly, Queen!". Queen said " You will lose!" while her lifepoints dropped from 2850 to 150 due to the 2 attacks. Haru said "I end my turn!". Queen said " My turn! I draw!". Queen had a pissed off face when she drew her card. Queen said " I set 1 monster in defense mode. I end my turn!". Haru said " that's all you got? It's my turn . I draw! Queen's Bodyguard attack your defense monster!". Queen screamed when her set Allure Queen LV3 was destoryed. Queen screamed " I can't lose!". Haru said " You're going to lose. who's the failure now? My Coolant Hydradrive wipes you out!". Queen said " No way! I lost!" while her lifepoints went down from 150 to 0. Playmaker and his friends was shocked that Queen was easily defeated by Haru.

Blue maiden said "No way! Queen got destoryed in this duel.". Queen said " I will have my revenge" logging out of vrains returning to her office. Haru said " that was easy" and walked off. Queen said "Akira and Hayami, I got a new task for you to make me a skill that I can use in a master duel!". Akira and Hayami said " that's unfair in a master duel.". Queen said " Do it or I will fire both of you.". Akira and Hayami said " Fine, we will do it.". Queen said " I will never lose again!".


End file.
